


Makeup Artist

by val_mariuslatte



Series: Makeup Artist [1]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, makeup artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_mariuslatte/pseuds/val_mariuslatte
Summary: A new make-up artist has joined the Sexy Team --yeah, that's pretty cheesy-- and the members are surprised to see that she's a young woman who seems pretty nice. The members get to know her as they go on tours and perform, but what happens when the some of the members start developing feelings for her? She and Marius start to develop some chemistry, but one of the members get a little...jealous.





	1. Never Saw Her Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I took forever to write this. It took way longer than I anticipated, but, hey, it's out now!

"I would like to introduce you all to y/n." A staff member gestures to the slightly smiling and rosy cheeked girl beside him.  
All five Sexy Zone members wave to her and mutter greeting upon entering backstage.  
"She's the new makeup artist recruit." The staff member tells them and y/n waves politely back to them.  
Y/n takes notice of all of the members she's about to sit with and put makeup on them for a good part of the beginning of her career. She's familiar with the boy group, enough to recognize them and easily put a name to their faces, and has even listened to a few songs, but y/n never read any of their interviews or watched any of their videos. The first person she notices is Marius because he's taller than the other members, and who she recognizes as the foreign kid, but that's all she knows about him. The next person who catches her eye is Sou, mainly because he's the shortest and waved the most enthusiastically. Beside him is Kento, who she recognized the most easily since he's all her JE friends ever talk about. He must be the most popular of the group with his killer smile and his strong stature. Beside him is his presumably best friend, Fuma, who she sees give her a wave and a curt nod. With his strong jawline and luscious lips, he's got to be pretty popular with the fans. In the middle of the bundle of boys is Shori, their center with his big eyes.  
The staff member who introduced y/n walks away to go about his business, so y/n walks over to the five boys. Two other women, older than her, come to stand beside her and they each hurry one of the boys out of the room. Only three remain: Kento, Fuma, and Marius.  
Y/n says to them, "Um, I'm supposed to do your makeup for the upcoming performance, but since we're a little short handed, I'll have to do all three of your makeup." She hurries to add, "Unless one of the other artists finish up and come to help."  
All of them nod and Kento says, "I'll go first." He shows her a warm smile.  
As they head over to her makeup table and Kento takes a seat in the chair in front of the mirror, the other two boys sit off to the side and find something to occupy their minds as they wait for their turn with the new girl. Marius starts doing something on his phone while Fuma picks up a nearby magazine to read.  
Kento studies the girl's careful movements as she selects a brush and starts applying a generic foundation on Kento. Her movements are quick, but tedious and gentle, as if she doesn't want to waste any of his time. Just as quickly, she starts applying the highlights, just enough to make Kento be seen from fans further in the audience, but not too much that he's caked.  
"My name is Nakajima Kento." Kento says, surprising y/n a little since he nearly spoke against her hand as she was applying makeup on his chin.  
"Hello." Y/n politely smiles.  
"So what did you do before you came to work here?" Kento asks, hoping he isn't prying too much because the girl didn't necessarily reach out to him first.  
"I just graduated out of the fashion and body arts college not too far from here." She tells him, seeming more comfortable with the brush than she had before, casting smooth lines of contour under his cheek bones.  
"Oh." Kento raises his eyebrows. "Really? Just out of college?"  
"Yeah." She paints a neutral color of lipstick over Kento's mouth, so he stops talking for a minute.  
"Not to be boastful or anything, but..." Kento thinks how to word his next phrase. "But how did your first job end up to be this one?"  
"You mean working for celebrities?" Y/n blurts and when Kento nods, she continues. "I worked for a few local theatre companies before and gradually built up my resume. I got lucky that they picked me for this job."  
"Oh, very interesting." Kento nods.  
Y/n starts lining Kento's eyes with subtle eyeliner. "Do not blink. I repeat, do not blink."  
Kento chuckles a little, almost causing the eyeliner to run astray, but it looks great. Y/n notices the two waiting boys casting her side glances, especially the one reading the magazine in his lap, Fuma.  
"You're all done." Y/n backs up so that Kento can get out of the seat.  
"You can go next." Fuma murmurs to Marius who puts away his cell phone and goes, he and Kento switch seats.  
Marius sits down and y/n starts applying his foundation, much more slower than before, as if she isn't in such a rush now, calmer.  
This time y/n starts the conversation first.  
"So you're going to perform?" She asks as she dusts some blush across his cheeks.  
"Yeah."  
"Don't you ever get nervous, uh...Marius?" She adds, but doesn't want to be rude by using his first name like that. Luckily, he seems to be fine with it.  
"Right, my name is Marius." He says proudly. "I suppose I get nervous from time to time. Sometimes I mess up a lyric to a song or fall behind in one of the dances."  
"Right." Y/n begins putting on the young boy's contour, but since he seems younger than the rest, his makeup isn't as heavy.  
"You're gonna make me look good, right?" Marius asks with the curve of his lips.  
"Haha, maybe."  
"You better." Marius jokes and reaches up to brush aside some of his bangs, accidentally rubbing against y/n's hand.  
Within a little less than ten minutes later, y/n says, "Okay, all done."  
Marius gets up and switches seats with Fuma. As the two boys do that, y/n checks her cell phone and none of the boys notice, but her face sinks a bit. A minute or so after reading and replying to the text, she turns to do Fuma's makeup, who she notices is looking at her phone.  
As soon as y/n gets started, Fuma starts making small talk. After all, he doesn't want to make a bad first impression with the new chick.  
"So you said you went to the art university a few miles from here?" Fuma says and leans forward so y/n can reach better, but it seems she inched back a little.  
She makes a 'hm' noise and nods to answer Fuma's question.  
"Oh, I have a cousin who went there a few years ago." Fuma says. "It's nice, right?"  
"Yeah, er..."  
"Fuma."  
The girl nods, but doesn't say anything after that. Fuma picks up on her lack of saying anything to him. She seemed really talkative to all of the members.  
In the mirror, Fuma watches her little movements as she applies a different layer of makeup, but again, not too much, but not too little. He notices she's wearing a bunch of rings, all with thin bands, varying from different shades of silver and gold.  
"You like jewelry?" Fuma nods to her hands and she blushes, seeming embarrassed that he pointed such a small fact out.  
"Yes. I do." She continues applying a neutral lipstick across Fuma's larger than life lips.  
"I know some good jewelry places around here." Fuma says. "Unless you're familiar with the area here."  
The girl shrugs. "I live near here." She doesn't supply any other information, which pokes at Fuma. Why isn't she saying anything to him? Is she shy? Even though Fuma just saw her talking lively to Marius and going along with Kento. So why wasn't she speaking to him?  
"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?" Fuma says, unable to hide the fact that he probably is.  
Y/n parts her pretty lips. Immediately her mind lands on the text message she got a while ago, but Fuma, or any of the other boys, don't need to know anything about that. "I mean, it's my first day." She pauses before saying, "Sorry."  
"Oh." Fuma seems taken aback a little. "I should be the one apologizing."  
Y/n shrugs again and responds, "I'm done."  
For a second, before he gets up, he surveys her work in the mirror. He thinks she did a nice job.  
The three of them stand, thank the girl, and wish her luck in her career. They walk around backstage to find Shori and Sou just relaxing, reading a few magazines. They walk to them and together, all five of them warm up their vocals and make their way directly behind the stage curtain. The curtain goes up and the crowd goes wild.

"Ha!" Fuma laughs out loud at something Sou says to Kento. The three of them are walking in front of Shori and Marius who are talking about the performance they just did.  
They turn around a corner into the dressing rooms and slip off their costumes, all of them pulling on casual t-shirts in their place. As they're walking out of the building and towards a traditional Japanese restaurant, they see y/n packing up her bag, getting ready to leave for the night as well.  
"Hey, y/n," Kento calls out and she flips her hair over her shoulder and look at him. "Do you want to go out to dinner with us?"  
Y/n seems taken aback with his offer and she thinks for a moment before reaching a conclusion. "Yes. Thank you."  
Y/n bounces over to them and all six of them go down to a restaurant not too far away. They purposely waited about an hour after the concert to avoid being seen by any fans who stopped for dinner after the performance. It just happened that most staff including makeup artists don't leave until far later after the concert anyway.  
"So you're y/n? The new makeup artist?" Shori politely asks. That's all he's said to the girl so far and to her he seems a little cold and out of place among such outgoing people. Somehow he fit right in.  
"Yes." She politely nods. "And you're...Sato Shori, I believe?"  
"Yes, I am." Shori replies. "Have you ever lived in Tokyo before?"  
"Uh-huh." Y/n continues. "But I'm not from here. My family grew up in Fukuoka."  
"Oh, that's neat." Shori gestures to Sou. "He didn't grow up here either. Or him." Then he points to Marius who so obviously has mixed blood.  
When they arrive at the restaurant, they sit around a rectangular table for six. Y/n on the end of one side, followed by Kento and then Marius. Directly across from her is Fuma and beside him is Sou and Shori. They order and then wait for their food to come.  
The boys start talking, almost forgetting completely about y/n, but she doesn't mind. She enjoys listening to them talk about random things like weird stories from their childhood or what sports they play at university or used to play in grade school.  
Fuma cracks a joke at Marius's expense and while he laughs a little at himself, he sees y/n who's not saying much.  
"Hey, y/n," Fuma says and gets the attention off of Marius and onto her. She seems to squirm under everyone's gaze. "Did you play any sports in university?"  
"Um, a little. I did track." She says and then looks down at her hands.  
"Oh, Shori did track, too." Fuma nods to the boy across from Marius.  
"You must be really fast, y/n." Marius says to her and smiles.  
She smiles back, which causes Fuma to lean back in his chair a little, away from everyone. Y/n seems to pass out smiles to everyone but him. She hasn't once looked at him like that which makes Fuma feel a little...uneasy? mad? He can't explain it.  
"Race you?" She says, throwing Marius a playful glance, then a look at Shori.  
The two boys nod and then the three of them stand up, walking out of the entrance to the sidewalk outside. The other three boys stand up and leave as well, going to go watch. A staff member of the restaurant stands nearby and watches them with a distasteful look. Kento walks over to the man and tells him that they're only going to be a minute outside before coming back in. The man nods to Kento, allowing them to leave for a short amount of time.  
When the other three arrive outside, y/n, Marius, and Shori are lined up on the sidewalk about twenty meters from the curb. The sky is already dark in the summer night.  
"So we race to the curb and back?" Marius asks. "Whoever is back first wins?"  
"Sure." Y/n and Shori agree.  
Kento calls out from the side, standing beside Fuma and Sou. "On your mark, get set, go!"  
The three take off and start sprinting to the curb of the sidewalk. In less than minute, they're on their way back, with y/n in the lead, then Shori, and then Marius. Y/n crosses the sidewalk crack that serves as a black and white checkered finish line.  
Suddenly, y/n stumbles and is about to fall face first onto the sidewalk, but Fuma reaches his arms out to steady her.  
"You okay?" Fuma asks her, stilling holding onto her arms.  
She nods. "Thank you." Then y/n breaks away.  
"Second place!" Shori shouts in victory.  
"Hey, I got third." Marius says. Fuma would've made a joke about Marius being in last place, but he's too busy staring after the girl whose smile seems to light up the night sky, but she can't save a single one for him? After all, he did save her from falling, but all he got in return was a curt nod and closed mouth smile. Of course, her cheeks did flash with a gentle rosy color, so it was worth it.  
Y/n throws a huge smile to Marius. "Better luck next time." And, oh, she put a hand on her hip.  
To Fuma, that's just not fair. How come she gives Marius a thousand smiles, but Fuma none? Fuma's goal for the night: get y/n to smile at him, just once. He only wants ONE smile.  
All six of them go back inside to sit and their food was waiting for them. Fuma continues to direct the conversation to y/n, and she gives him an "almost-smile" about ten times, but never a full one. The night is coming to an end.

"Okay, see you all tomorrow!" Kento calls and waves to everyone as him, Shori, and Sou walk to the left of the restaurant to go home. Fuma, Marius, and y/n walk to the right, in the other direction. Neither of their houses are very far, so they're going to walk home instead of taking a train.  
"Bye!" Fuma calls back.  
"Yeah, bye!" Marius shouts.  
"Good-bye." Y/n smiles and waves.  
The three of them start walking.  
"Do you live very far from here?" Marius asks y/n.  
"Hm...maybe about a mile from here." She replies. "What about you?"  
"Probably a few blocks." He shrugs.  
"And Fuma?"  
The sound of y/n saying his name causes him to jump a little in surprise. She hasn't really addressed to him all night, and he can't think of why.  
"Hm?" Fuma says, sounding like a real genius.  
"Do you live far from here?"  
"Oh," Fuma replies. "Um, no. A mile, at most."  
"That's good." She nods to him and for the rest of the walk home, her and Marius joke around. Occasionally, Fuma would join in to pick on Marius or just add a comment.  
"Oh, my house is down here." Marius points down a dead end street up a hill. "So I'll see you guys later."  
You guys? Fuma thinks. Is he planning on talking to y/n some more?  
"Good night, Marius." Fuma calls to him walking away after y/n says good-bye.  
At first, y/n and Fuma walk in silence, but then he starts to make conversation. He thinks about asking why she seems to like everyone but him, but thinks better of it. That would only make things tense and not relaxed.  
The summer air seems to flow around them and Fuma sighs.  
"Do you like the summer, y/n?" He asks and looks down at her, because he's a few inches taller.  
"Yeah." She replies. "It's...hot."  
Fuma laughs at her vague answer, making her laugh a little as well, but it was more of a small chuckle or slight giggle than a real laugh.  
"Hey, I want to ask you something." Y/n says to Fuma and he slows down to match her pace.  
Fuma looks her in the eye, giving her the okay to go ahead and ask.  
"You read that text didn't you? The one from when I was doing your makeup?" She laces her hands together nervously. "So please don't tell anyone about that. I don't want anyone to know."  
"Text?" Fuma looks taken aback. That must be why she has been so cold to him; she thinks he saw whatever text she's talking about. "I remember you got one, but...I didn't read it. I wouldn't read someone else's messages."  
Y/n relaxes by her shoulders slouching a little more and her hands falling to her sides. "Really? You didn't see it?"  
"Really. I didn't." Fuma assures her.  
"That's great." Y/n says. "Thank you...for not reading my message."  
Fuma shrugs. "What was it about? Is something wrong?"  
"Uh, I don't want to talk about it." Y/n says and crosses her arms.  
"I understand." Fuma says and again returns that awkward silence.  
"This is my house." Y/n points to the small, two-story house with barely a front lawn. "So...bye."  
Fuma nods, but continues to walk with y/n up her driveway. When she gives him a weird look, he says, "I'm making sure you get up there safely."  
"I think I can make it to my front porch." Y/n says. "But if you insist."  
When they reach the front porch and she is about to let herself into her house, Fuma says, "So goodnight, y/n."  
She gives him curt nod and then...a smile. A real, big and pretty smile. Fuma grins back like an idiot. "Goodnight," she says and leaves him alone on the front porch.


	2. Of Course We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to pass time before a concert, Kento, Fuma, and Shori hang out with y/n.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...it's been a while.
> 
> By the way, y/n stands for "Your Name". Didn't know if you didn't know....

Kento kicks back and props his feet up on the old coffee table in front of him in his and Fuma's dressing room. He pulls out a magazine and begins to leisurely flip through the pages to entertain himself for a while. Fuma sits beside him and thinks about what he's going to do for the next hour.  
At Johnny's Family Club, Sexy Zone is going to perform in about two hours, but they never start putting on their makeup or their costumes until about an hour before the performance. All five of them have been here for the past two hours, and now they have one more to kill until they must get ready. Their manager called them in two hours ago because they were going to go about a project with the manager of Hey! Say! Jump, the group they're performing with, but the manager of the other boy group could not make it. Due to the lack of knowledge of what the manager's "project" was, they had all gotten to Johnny's Family Club super early. For an hour and a half, all of them went over their lines and rehearsed, but then the two groups and Sexy Zone's manager decided to rest and conserve their energy for the performance.  
Now Fuma is left with nothing to do.  
"Hey, Kento," Fuma says and he looks over to his friend.  
"Hm?" The other boy responds.  
"This is boring. Let's do something." Fuma knows he sounds like a child, but he doesn't want to just sit there and think. He's been doing too much of that lately. Whenever he gets the chance to just rest, recurring thoughts of y/n flood his mind. He wonders how she's doing, and what exactly made her pull away from him when she thought he read her text.  
"Go get a snack or something." Kento tells him, engrossed in his reading.  
"Why not?" Fuma sighs, gets up from his spot on the small couch, and leaves their dressing room, softly closing the door behind him.  
Fuma walks down the hall, past Shori's dressing room, and the one Marius and Sou shares. He considers knocking on their doors to see what they're doing, but he realizes that rehearsal has worn him out and he's hungry. He continues walking. Fuma passes an emergency exit, the door to directly behind the stage, and then he gets to a small break room. Normally, if he was hungry he would just get something from the fridge in his own dressing room, but they haven't been restocked recently and the only things in there are Kento's favorite drinks.  
Fuma reaches into the fridge and pulls out his own favorite drink and from a bowl sitting on the short cabinet nearby, he takes an apple. Just as Fuma sinks his teeth into the fruit, three of the many makeup artists that have been hired for today's performance enter the break room. An older woman is in the front of the group with two younger people behind her. Fuma recognizes the older makeup artist, Ichika, from some of his first performances back in his junior years. He's remembered her since forever, but doesn't know her exact age. A young man, about Fuma's age, is behind her, and Fuma recognizes it to be Yuuto, a makeup artist who started working for Johnny's about a year ago. Beside Yuuto, was the inevitable y/n.  
To be polite, Fuma nods to each of them in greeting and they greet him back. The three of them set their stuff down on the small round table in the corner of the room. Fuma's gaze lingers on y/n for just a second as she smiles at something the older woman said to her. It seems that they are already friends, but Ichika befriends all the other makeup artists. No surprise there.  
When y/n looks over to where Fuma is standing, he quickly looks the opposite direction and focuses on his juice. He's about to leave when Kento walks into the break room.  
"Thought I'd find you here." Kento tells him and then nods to the others in the room. "We have an hour to kill and my magazine wasn't cutting it."  
"Yeah, let's go do something." Fuma suggests, even though he's tired and all he wants to do is lay down. Maybe he should take a nap? But then that would cause some trouble for whoever did his hair for the performance. He could lay down for five minutes, but his hair would still end up in a matted mess. He just needs to relax, and hanging out with Kento would be a nice way to do that.  
Kento takes an apple from the bowl and they eat together. Fuma can't keep his gaze off the makeup artists. He chalks it up to all the noise and conversation they're making.  
For what could be the fifth time in two minutes, y/n smiles and Fuma stops and stares, the apple pausing on it's way to his mouth. Then her smile falls away, not leaving completely, but it's enough that it isn't there anymore but she still looks happy. Fuma resumes finishing his apple.  
He hears two small beeps and y/n reaches into the back pocket of her skirt and pulls out her cell phone. She presses the home button to turn her phone on and read the text she just received. Immediately, Fuma notices a change in her demeanor. She slides the phone back in her pocket, not bothering to respond to the text. Her almost-smile turns into pinched lips and a tight nod in response to the story Ichika is telling. It was just like the first time they met.  
Fuma slides his gaze over to Kento and he sees that Kento has probably picked up on the fact that something is different about y/n. Kento is good with that kind of stuff. He can tell if you're sad or upset or nervous or anything. Fuma once begged him to tell him his secret, but Kento just laughed it off.  
"Hey, y/n," Kento says, as Fuma throws his apple core in the trash. "Do you want to do something with us? You're still new, so we can always get to know each other some more."  
"Uh, sure." For a moment, the tight expression is lifted off her face.  
"Anyone else?" Kento gestures towards the other makeup artists who simple shake their heads and say no thank you. The other artists leave the room, going to go enjoy their break before they have to start work.  
"Let's go," Kento says to y/n and gestures with his hand for them to leave and probably go to his and Fuma's dressing room.  
The three of them are about to step into the dressing room far down the hall when Shori comes out of his from next door.  
"What are you guys doing?" He sees y/n and gives her a nod of acknowledgement. She nods back and gives a small wave.  
"We're..." Fuma starts, but realizes he doesn't actually know. "....going to do something." He finishes lamely. "I don't know. We haven't decided yet."  
"Care if I join you?" Shori shyly asks, since he doesn't usually intrude on what others are doing.  
"I don't mind." Fuma says and turns to Kento who also says he doesn't mind. All four of them step into the dressing room. As soon as Fuma looks around at his surroundings, he becomes hyper-aware of the fact that their room is slightly...disheveled. A few of Kento's magazines and manga's are scattered on the couch and table. Fuma's jackets are strewn across the back of the small couch. Sheets of music and other papers are stacked precariously on the coffee table. The makeup and hair supplies on the dressing room's vanity are unorganized.  
"Oops." Kento clears the reading material off the couch and tosses Fuma's jacket onto a nearby chair. Of course, Shori was making his way to the chair to sit and the jacket hit him smack dab in the face.  
"Hey," Fuma --because it's his jacket-- and Shori say at the same time. Y/n gives a small laugh and sits down on the couch where Kento cleared the spot off for her. Even though Kento is standing relatively close to the seat next to y/n, Fuma slips in and down before Kento can sit there. Kento sits on another chair beside Shori, after they pull the chairs to sit directly across from the couch and the coffee table.  
Y/n seems happy or relieved to have a distraction from the text she got. Fuma can't help but wonder what's going on with her, but he doesn't think it's a good idea to press the situation right now.  
For a small while, they kind of sit there, thinking of what to do. Then Shori says, "So what do you want to do?" Fuma guesses he asked so he wouldn't have to come up with a suggestion himself.  
"Like a game?" Fuma responds.  
"Sure."  
"Hm...." Fuma tries to think.  
Y/n opens her mouth, but then quickly closes it.  
"Were you going to say something?" Kento asks her, and she shakes her head. "Oh, come on."  
"Nah, it's childish."  
"Tell us." Kento encourages. "We have nothing better to do."  
"Charades?" She asks hesitantly. "I mean, I haven't played since I was in school, but I remember it to be a good game."  
"Sure." Shori and Fuma say at the same time.  
"Then it's settled." Kento dictates. "We'll play charades for a while."

"Wolf!" Y/n calls out at a Fuma who's pretending to run in place on all fours, much like a wolf, in the middle of his dressing room thinly carpeted floor.  
Fuma shakes his head and lets out heavy breaths.  
"Cat! Lion!" Shori says between bursts of laughter directed at Fuma.  
"Car?" Kento asks, and Fuma slides him a sideways you're-not-even-close look.  
"I give up." Fuma says, and stands from where he was on the floor. _I thought we were supposed to be conserving energy before our concert...._  
"You can't give up!" Y/n shouts. "We're the guessers."  
Fuma returns y/n's smile with one of his own. Then he shrugs and says, "I was a hamster on a wheel."  
Kento rolls his eyes. "I should have guessed that."  
As Fuma starts making his way back to the couch, he claps Kento on the back, and then throws himself into his seat, causing y/n to pop up a little. Just as Shori, Kento, and y/n were deciding who would go next, someone knocks on the door.  
"I'm coming in." Marius opens the door slowly to see the four of them sitting around the plain coffee table. At the same time, two consecutive beeps sound from y/n's pocket. Fuma watches her slide the smart phone out of her pocket and glance at what the message says. She puts her phone away and beams up at Marius, and Sou, who's walking into the room toward's the others. Y/n smiles, bigger than before, and bigger than when she just smiled at Fuma, and for a moment, he feels a little...jealous. Fuma shakes his head and gets rid of that feeling. He wonders what the message y/n got says.  
"Hey, Marius," y/n says in a sugar-coated voice.  
"Hello, y/n." Marius gives her a small wave. Then he turns back to the other SZ members, "We're needed in the break room."  
"Yeah, staff need us to take a look at some last minute changes in the routine." Sou specifies.  
As everyone is getting open to leave, the door opens before someone gets the chance to pull on the handle. It's Yuuto, the other makeup artist.  
"Oh, sorry, guys," he quickly apologizes and steps out of the way, so people can leave through the door. "I'm looking for y/n."  
Everyone excuses themselves, except Fuma who takes his time walking to walk back inside and get his jacket and y/n who waits for Yuuto to say what he has to say.  
"So Ichika and I were wondering if we can have your phone number." Yuuto says plainly. "Just in case there's an emergency or something. I was walking by when I remembered you and Fuma and Kento were going to be in here."  
"Oh, sure." Y/n searches her pockets for something to write on, when she remembers the phone in her pocket. Quickly, her and Yuuto exchange numbers.  
As soon as Yuuto starts walking down the hallway, Fuma, now wearing his jacket, comes up to y/n who's still finalizing the contact. The other Sexy Zone members long gone. "Hey, can I have your phone number?" he blurts. "In case of an emergency and what not." It worked for Yuuto.  
"Of course."  
Fuma takes out his phone and they exchange contacts. "Thanks." he mumbles, though it's not really needed. Y/n nods and they turn around to walk down the separate paths of the corridor.  
A few moments later, y/n turns around to make sure Fuma is still within sight. "Thanks for playing charades with me!" She shouts and when Fuma spins around, she waves. He waves back and gives her a thumbs up. Then they continue on their ways.  
When Fuma turns a corner, he pumps one fist in the air before smiling to himself as he parades down the same old hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and connected with the character~


End file.
